dARKn355 Birth
by knsdlbhdsglh
Summary: A trip to the Space Colony ARK turns to a discovery expedition when Shadow uncovers a mysteryous project similar to him... codenamed dARKn355. PLEASE NO FLAMES. That hurt my feelings with my previous R.I.P story...
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

He entered the deserted, darkened colony, bearing nothing more than a fresh bouquet of flowers. All he did was walk towards the center of space colony A.R.K. He then stopped at a sort of control panel… it had a picture of a young girl on it and a wheelchair nearby. He left the bouquet of flowers right underneath the girl's portrait. His head hung low.

"For you, my Maria."

Shadow then decided to comb the rest of the deserted colony, as a reminiscing trip. He looked at all of the gadgets, the ruined G.U.N. robots, and such.

But out of all the cold, grey objects lying in the wasted colony, something stood out. Something that caught Shadow's eye.

He saw a whole row of giant containment barrels, filled to the brim with a dark green liquid to keep the projects inside vital, but asleep. Most of the projects inside were shriveled and inactive. Nothing was of much importance to him, for these barrels brought back nothing more than bad memories.

He walked past the row to find a hedgehog, with white stripes and multiple scars. There was a tag on his arm, and it was very indistinct. Shadow peered at the barrel for a closer look. The tag said:

PROJECT: dARKn355 the Hedgehog. SPECIMIN STATUS: ALIVE. CREATOR: Nicholas Robotnik, Son of Gerald Robotnik. UPDATED BY G.U.N.

"Ugh. Robotnik's creations…" scoffed an unimpressed Shadow. But he noticed that on the tag, the specimen was deemed alive. "So this thing is still alive and well, eh? Heh. Let's put it to the test then, shall we?" Shadow put both of his palms on the plate-glass of the barrel gently. He then closed his eyes tightly, and wind was whirling all around his body. "Heh, simple to open this cheap glass. Chaos control!"

Shadow's hands glowed green, and the green waves seemed to amplify his power, causing the glass to shatter. The liquid spewed all around, splashing, sloshing; however you may choose to define it. The specimen began to blink.

"What is the meaning of this? Who awoke me from my slumber?" it asked.

"I did," said Shadow, confidently.

"You seem like an inorganic specimen… a sentient being, perhaps? State your name, creature."

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: MASTER AND DISCIPLE

"State your purpose for releasing me from my slumber," uttered the specimen with a hostile voice.

"I only wished to find out if you had a life or not, as the tag on your arm implied," chuckled an amused Shadow.

"I must find something out, first. Show me your power, being!"

"My name is not being!" he cried as a whirlwind surrounded him. "It's Shadow!"

"Very well, SHADOW. Show me your ultimate power!"

"So, you want to see my true power? Be warned, though. It is not my fault if I accidentally destroy you, heheh." Shadow's hands grew even greener, and his fur began to stand upright.

"This is my ultimate power. It cannot be contained once it is unleashed. Take a good look, as it may be your last!" His black fur began to change colors into yellow fur. "You will regret the day you crossed Shadow the Hedgehog, and forced him to reveal his true power!"

The specimen did no more than chuckle. "True power? You lie. Your power output levels are at 49.7! You are holding back. Release your inner power, and don't be afraid of blowing this whole colony to bits. There is nothing worthwhile here."

"Worthwhile! My love died here! I will not demolish this place! You shall perish here and now!" cried Shadow. "You make me sick, you…you…"

"Please. Call me dARKn355."

Shadow's fist glowed green, and he charged towards dARKn355 with a fist out, ready to strike. "As I was saying, you shall taste my ultimate power firsthand! You need not read my power output levels, for I have no need to unleash my final power. Why not just sample my current power? Now learn this: those who cross me and try to see my power will die." He struck dARKn355. "Now you will die, dARKn355!"

"Hah! I think the name dARK suits me better." He dodged the strike swiftly, then counter attacked.

Shadow gripped his arm and slung him forward.

"Hmph!"

dARK then took flight with the two dark purple bat wings on his back.

"Tsk tsk! You forget that I can fly! I am much more superior than you, bio-genetic trash!" He cried.

"You think? Chaos control!" Everything froze in its place, and did not budge. Everything but Shadow.

"Take this!" Shadow shot a few blasts of energy, glowing green. It was his Chaos power.

Unable to avoid the blasts, dARK was forced to take the hits. Once time began to pass again, he screamed in agony.

"AGHHH! Very well, then. I shall go all out on you! Power output level, 150!" dARK also began to glow. "Now it is a battle between the weak warrior who withholds his might, and a fierce battler who cares not if he destroys the environment around him!"

He raced towards Shadow, and Shadow did the same. They both ended up shooting each other. Both were blown backwards, and they hit the walls.

"U-uhh… nice shot…" sighed dARK. He seemed very badly hurt and in pain.

"You as well. So tell me… even if my power output is at only 49... who is the stronger specimen?" asked a curious Shadow.

"…You are." admitted dARK. He closed his eyes for a moment, then said, "Yes. You have more strength, even if you are holding back. Your average body power, 15.87, triumphs greatly over what is to be my 32.6543.

"Well, dARK. What is your goal in life?" Shadow asked, calmly.

"…objective: help mankind…" dARK responded monotonously.

"Who is your creator?"

"…creator: Dr. Nicholas Robotnik, Born July 18th, Died January 23rd. Father of Ivor Robotnik and son of Gerald Robotnik."

"Ah. So Nicholas wanted to follow in Gerald's footsteps…" Shadow muttered to himself.

"It seems that in order to keep the peace, I must have more power… and I am hoping you can grant that to me. Do you accept this offer to train me and hone my skills?"

Shadow thought for a moment.

"Yes."


End file.
